


slow dance

by icemakestars



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Crush at First Sight, F/M, First Dance, First Meetings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-19
Updated: 2020-04-19
Packaged: 2021-03-01 18:00:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 513
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23741203
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/icemakestars/pseuds/icemakestars
Summary: Laxus meets the princess of Fiore for the first time.
Relationships: Laxus Dreyar/Hisui E. Fiore
Comments: 6
Kudos: 4
Collections: Fairy Tail Rarepairs





	slow dance

**Author's Note:**

> a request fill for fairy tail rare pairs on tumblr

**_\- slow dance_ **

> _for the anon who wanted Laxus x Hisui in any form_

* * *

“You’re Makarov’s grandson, correct?”

Laxus turned face the smiling princess. He had been meaning to greet her formally, but truthfully he had forgotten; so many women had swarmed around him it had been overwhelming. Laxus hated how stiff the suit was, how restricted he felt. He hated the music, and the pleasantries. He hated formal events. Still, he smiled. 

“Princess Hisui, I’m sorry about my guild mates.” 

“They have not caused any trouble.” She titled her head curiously, and Laxus sighed. 

“Yet.” 

Hisui laughed, an airy, musical sound, and it made Laxus want to laugh too. She was beautiful in a way that only well-bred women were; she was graceful, and held herself with confidence. This was how he had expected Lucy to act, why he had initially been so interested in her. There was something attractive about this level of refinement, and Laxus felt that again now, with Hisui. It also didn’t help that she was maddeningly beautiful. 

The tone of the music changed from upbeat to slow, and Hisui bowed her head. 

“May I have this dance?” 

Laxus raised his brow. “Surely that should be my line?” 

Hisui didn’t respond, but her eyes were alight with mischief, and her lips curled up in mirth. She offered Laxus her hand, and he took it with only a moments hesitancy. He had been training with Mirajane and Erza for weeks in order to combat his two left feet, but dancing with them and dancing with a princess were very different. 

He bowed like he was taught, leading Hisui to the dance floor and placing his hand on her waist. Her hand found his shoulder in turn, and they stepped and swayed to the beat of the music. It was easy for Laxus to go with the flow of the music when he was staring down into Hisui’s eyes. 

“You’re better at this than I expected.” Hisui mused, and Laxus rolled his eyes playfully. 

“That’s an awfully cruel thing to say for a princess.” Laxus placed a hand over his heart in mock anguish. “I’m wounded.” 

Hisui leaned in closer, so that her lips brushed his ear, and whispered. “Would you like me to kiss you better?” 

The music changed pace once again, and Laxus stumbled back. He was aware that there were eyes on them - the princess and the problematic grandson of a troublesome guild were bound to draw attention - and he didn’t want to make a scene. Instead, Laxus covered his mouth with his hand, trying and failing to hide his embarrassment.

“Excuse me, princess.” 

Even though Hisui bit her lip to conceal a smirk, Laxus knew that she was teasing him. He hated how easily he was baited, but the princess of Fiore was the last person he expected to be flirting with him. Still, he wasn’t about to complain. And if they met again at the hors d’oeuvres, hands brushing and eyes meeting in a fleeting, wistful glance, then he wasn’t about to complain about that, either. 


End file.
